


Something Familiar, Something Mundane

by purplejohto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Why Are All Of My Fics Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejohto/pseuds/purplejohto
Summary: “I brought you some water.”Without opening his eyes, Dean felt for the glass and immediately dismissed it, placing it on the table beside his bed. His hand went to grab Cas’ wrist and needily brought the angel’s hand over his cheek.Cas let his hand cradle Dean’s face, almost instinctively passing his grace through Dean’s being, healing and ridding him of his pain.Dean let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding until he felt the cold, refreshing grace course through him. It felt familiar. It felt like Cas.





	Something Familiar, Something Mundane

Dean awoke from his sleep grumbling. His face was too hot, nothing felt comfortable, his head felt like it was being pricked by a dozen needles at once, and somehow his ears could hear both himself and the overwhelming sound of silence.

 

The bed shifted beside him, and from the weight alone, he could tell it was Cas. Or maybe it was the shifting of the trench coat, or the way he moved around Dean.

 

“I brought you some water.”

 

Without opening his eyes, Dean felt for the glass and immediately dismissed it, placing it on the table beside his bed. His hand went to grab Cas’ wrist and needily brought the angel’s hand over his cheek.

 

Cas let his hand cradle Dean’s face, almost instinctively passing his grace through Dean’s being, healing and ridding him of his pain.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding until he felt the cold, refreshing grace course through him. It felt familiar. It felt like Cas.

 

Cas pulled his hand back just as Dean began to lull and roll into his palm. Immediately missing the warmth of skin-to-skin contact, he peeked open an eye. Cas looked how he always did. A trench coat, a fond look, and a kind expression. Dean could barely suppress the smile that threatened to break out on his face.

 

“What time is it?” Dean asked.

 

“Noon,” Cas answered. “Sam found a case, and Jack wants you to teach him how to play golf.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow as he reached for Cas’ hand again and pressed it against his hair. “Golf?”

 

An easy smile slid its way onto Cas’ face, and he began to slowly card his way through Dean’s lovable bed hair. “He heard from Claire that you two had fun playing miniature golf. I suppose you should expect Claire to call you soon about fishing.”

 

Dean’s lips twitched, and he bit back a grin. It was too early for feelings. He needed at least eight cups of coffee before he was allowed to exist. “The case?”

 

“Sam thinks it’s a wraith that's found an addictive episode with those who have addictive episodes themselves.”

 

“A wraith hooked on junkies?”

 

Cas took a second to consider the rewording before accepting it as a valid one. “Yes.”

 

Cas dragged his hand down to the small hairs on Dean’s neck before settling his thumb onto Dean’s jawline, drawing circles and patterns into the stubble and the skin he could reach.

 

Dean didn't have time to repress the shivers that crawled up and down his spine. He gripped Cas’ wrist, pressed a kiss into his palm, and slung himself up. His stomach grumbled as he stretched and leaned forward to press a soft, casual kiss onto Cas’ lips. The morning routine was familiar.

 

“Burgers first, and then murder.”

 

Cas wrinkled his nose at the wording. “Then _saving people_.”

 

Dean chuckled as he slipped on a new pair of clothes. The cotton t-shirt felt soft and familiar against his skin. “Doing what we do best,” Dean agreed.

 

The floorboards barely made a creak when he stepped out into the hall, Cas’ barely audible footsteps in tow behind him. The disturbances that echoed in the walls of the old bunker around them were familiar.

 

When he made his way into the kitchen, Sam and Jack were there, already ready for the road.

 

“Look who’s finally up,” Sam greeted.

 

“A man needs his beauty rest,” Dean gestured at himself. “This doesn't come naturally.”

 

“Can we go to a golf course later? Or maybe even a mini-golf course?” Jack’s eyes were lit up with excitement, his body shaking from barely containable glee.

 

“Sure, kid. Don't think too much about it when I ultimately take Mini Golf Champion, though. Unfortunately for you, I’ve been playing in that arena for years.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled at their light-hearted banter.

 

Cas’ presence and the warmth of his body was solid beside Dean. The casual exchange of words was familiar. The hearth of his family burned brightly. That was familiar, too.

  


Baby’s engine rumbled and light vibrations spread throughout the car; a settling feeling Dean appreciated no matter the mood he was in. He gave her dashboard an appreciative pat. As he adjusted the rearview mirror, he spotted Cas in the backseat with Jack, talking to him in a low voice.

 

Jack nodded intently, and Cas’ mouth graced with a light smile. Soon, Jack was smiling brightly and replying with the cheerful tone in his voice that Dean never got tired of. Sam finished inputting the directions into the GPS, and they headed off down the long road Dean had grown so used to by now. The asphalt that no doubt heated up behind them was familiar. The stature of trees that passed by was familiar. The weight of his family sat stable and heavy in the seats of his car and Dean was grateful for that familiarity.

 

With ears full of happy chatter and Baby moving underneath his fingertips, he realized he was happy. And he was. He really was. Dean thought he had become a man who needed a constant battle to fight to truly live, but he hadn't, and the relief that hit him was lasting and true. A cheesy and delightful thought flowed happily through him,

  


_Maybe mundane wasn’t so bad after all. But the small things in life made it better. The chatter made it better. Their presences made it better. His family made it better._

  


Dean awoke from his sleep grumbling. His face was too hot, nothing felt comfortable, his head felt like it was being pricked by a dozen needles at once and somehow his ears could hear both himself and the overwhelming sound of silence.

 

The material beneath him was hard, and pieces of broken rocks and scattered books dug into his back. It felt nothing like the comfy memory foam mattress of his bed.

 

He didn’t realize how tired and stuck together his eyes were until he tried to crack them open. He didn’t realize how dry and irritated his throat was until he tried to speak.

 

“Sammy? Cas?”

 

With a considerable amount of effort, Dean pulled himself upright. The bunker’s emergency lights were flashing and dust was slowly wafting through the air. Dean squinted through the red alarming backdrops around him.

 

“Jack?”

 

His eyes fell on the Ma’lak box. Broken wide open, and the Nephilim supposedly trapped inside was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, everything came rushing back.  

 

The despair, the grief, the emotions that racked his chest. The ‘accident’ that broke him down to his bare instincts. Protect Sammy. Protect Cas. Protect his family. Protect his familiarity.

 

On the other side of the room, he spotted a large outline against the dimly lit room.

 

_Sam_.

 

Dean’s heart barely reacted, and he thought it might’ve stopped. His little brother laid unconscious, head propped up against the wall at an odd angle. From his temple, a good stream of blood, once flowing freely, was now preparing to settle in and crust.

 

“Sam!” Dean croaked out and wobbled over to his little brother as fast as he could.

 

Just as he came within arms-length, his feet caught and he tripped on nothing. With a glance downwards, he quickly realized that it wasn’t nothing.

 

On the ground were burned imprints of angel wings. Angel wings that were connected to a body. A body that was wearing a trench coat and a soot-covered blue tie.

 

_No._ Weakly fluttered through Dean’s mind, before he swallowed dry nothingness.

 

He let his body flop onto his knees and gazed around at the mess. Sitting between his angel and his brother, he realized the bunker was shaking and on the brink of collapse. The ceiling spawned more and more cracks by the second and pieces of concrete in the walls crumbled inwards. His heels gave out under him and he didn’t have a single care left about falling on his ass.

 

He didn’t feel scared. He didn’t feel panicked. Strangely, it felt familiar. The bunker vibrated and creaked around him. The scorching heat left by Nephilim grace burned in the Ma’lak box behind him. The fabric of his clothes laid the same against his skin. The knowledge of his family’s end settled rather easily into him.  Eerily easily into him, but he wasn’t in the right mind to tell anymore. The coldness of their bodies numbed him until he couldn’t feel, couldn’t think, and couldn’t tell the time ticking away around him.

 

As the dust filled his lungs to the point he couldn't draw air, and as the ceilings crumbled down on him, he gripped his broken family and thought,

 

_Maybe mundane wasn’t so bad after all. But the small things made it worse. The creaking and groaning made it worse. The sight of their unnaturally contorted bodies made it worse. His family made it--._

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw i hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> I would like to thank a few friends and editors who helped me clean this fic up enough to publish :')) yeehaw i couldn't've done it without you guys <33 @ sav & petri
> 
> pls go support and check out their works as well!! :  
> sav: zephyrie (tumblr), burgandysunsets (ao3)  
> petri: petrichoravellichor (tumblr), petrichora_vellichor (ao3)
> 
> if there are any suggestions, reviews or commments you'd like to make, pls feel free to leave em down below!! :")) i appreciate any and all feedback to help evolve and improve my writing!!! (or simply any reaction(s) you had) yeehaw!!!
> 
> have a nice day!! <33


End file.
